


香气袭人

by tidengkanxieyun



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengkanxieyun/pseuds/tidengkanxieyun
Relationships: 刘雨昕/谢可寅, 昕寅不离





	香气袭人

一、

刘雨昕很早就发现，谢可寅身上有一股很独特的香味。暖洋洋的，像是被太阳晒过的花香。

好几次谢可寅洗完澡出来，一边拿毛巾擦着头发和她们坐在客厅闲聊，那香气便更浓郁。

却不闷人，甚至有点好闻。

刘雨昕撩开袖子闻了闻自己的手臂，就是沐浴露的气味，和谢可寅身上的香气是不一样的。分明她们用的都是相同的沐浴露和洗发水。

一开始只是在谢可寅旁边时会嗅到，或许来自发梢，或许来自线条流畅的肩颈……后来她借过的帽子、外套，上面都留着那股香气。刘雨昕不愿意洗，怕洗了香味就没了。

但这个“秘密”队友们好像都没有发现。

二、

非日常派对知道拍第四期，最后惯例是抢奶兔大战，三三成组，手和脚绑在一起。刘雨昕和谢可寅在不同的队伍，每个队伍都有一位男嘉宾。

谢可寅和陆柯燃在一块。

“哥，哥，陆柯燃很会玩游戏。”刘雨昕小声侧头给男嘉宾透露信息。

这位被叫“哥”的嘉宾来之前做过功课，闻言点点头：“是，我知道她，很厉害。咱们要针对那一组吗？”

刘雨昕盯着谢可寅被组员拎着向前挪动的身影，微微一笑：“我觉得可以。”

三个人对三个人，分配下来正好一对一。

于是谢可寅在还没有摸到奶兔、被组员拽着蹒跚移动时，突然就被从背后靠近的刘雨昕给扑倒了，她“啊”了一声，撇着嘴想钻出来，奈何另外两个组员也摔了满地，陆柯燃死死地抱着奶兔，缩成了一块撬不开的贝壳。

但刘雨昕还是越过谢可寅的腰侧去扯陆柯燃的手，不小心碰到了身下人柔软的胸部，她触电似地缩回手，再不敢认真玩游戏，就摁着谢可寅，不叫她去捣乱。

她们隔得太近了。两人身体的温度透过薄薄的布料，传递到了肌肤。刘雨昕突然想到，这场录完，说不定自己身上也会留着谢可寅的香味。

谢可寅是那种，玩游戏很认真、爆发力极强，但是持久力不够的“三秒真男人”玩家，况且背后还有个刘老师盯着她。

她有试着反抗，然而身体的行动都被游戏规则给限制住了：一人摔倒，其余两个被绑了手脚的也别想轻易站起来。

好不容易中场休息，谢可寅直接瘫倒在刘雨昕的身上，因为手被另外一个组员压着，她只好仰起头可怜巴巴地喊：“游戏结束了，已经结束了，可以先松开了吗？”

谢可寅这个动作无意识地蹭到刘雨昕的脖子，在镜头里显得格外亲昵，但因为都是女孩子，工作人员并没有觉得有什么奇怪的。倒是刘雨昕心情突然变得很好，甚至忍不住翘起了嘴角。

同队的男嘉宾去拽谢可寅的手腕，想帮她站起来，但是谢可寅懒得动，撒娇似的拍了拍刘雨昕的腿：“我再躺躺我再躺躺，好累。”

“哥，没事儿，让她躺。”

于是谢可寅心安理得地躺在刘雨昕的腿上，头顶的灯光有些刺眼，她闭上了眼睛，轻声说：“薰薰，你今天有点不对劲。”

“哪……哪里不对劲？”

“欺负我你很爽吗？”

“也没有很爽啦其实……”刘雨昕心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“大不了一会儿我不弄你，我就抢陆柯燃……”

“那不行。”谢可寅摇摇头打断她，她头顶蓬松的头发蹭着刘雨昕的下巴，让人心痒痒：“我要报仇！！！”

三、

不过最后也没能报仇。上半场游戏的情况在下半场重复上演，刘雨昕就像一把枷锁，谢可寅被箍在她的怀里，动弹不得。

综艺录制结束后，女孩子们在后台换私服下班，毕竟只是限定团，每个成员都有自己的助理和经纪人，上下班也很少一起走。

刘雨昕还是和往常一样，换好衣服在门口等谢可寅，但这次等了很久也没见人出来，其他成员都陆陆续续离开了。

“Shaking？Shaking你换好衣服了没？”

“Shaking？”

一连喊了三声，没人回应。

刘雨昕犹豫片刻，决心自己进去叫她。

偌大的化妆间一地杂乱，谢可寅躺在一堆衣服上，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，像是睡着了。

刘雨昕无奈地笑了笑，大步流星走过去蹲在她旁边，恶作剧似地去捏她的鼻子：“醒醒，天亮了。”

“嗯……别弄我……好困……”

“乖。我们回去睡。”

刘雨昕抱着她的腰，半搂半抱地把人扶起来，谢可寅靠着她的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，大眼睛里全是疲惫。

“你身上真的好香……”

刘雨昕凑近她的脖颈轻嗅，花香味涌入鼻端，仿佛要直直冲进心里。

“哪有……”谢可寅低头闻了闻，没觉得有什么味道：“我今天没喷香水啊……你你你别凑那么近，怪痒的。”

刘雨昕故意凑得更近，呼吸都打在她肌肤上：“有吗？不近啊。”

谢可寅的瞌睡瞬间全醒了，她蹦蹦跳跳地从刘雨昕的手臂里钻出来，忙不慌地往外走：“走了走了，我想吃肉，你请客哈～”

“好。”

四、

刘雨昕做了一个热气腾腾的梦。

狭小的空间内，谢可寅裸着上半身紧紧地拥抱着自己，她的胸口很热，很烫，里面仿佛有一团火在烧。

空气中弥漫着甜腻的香气，太浓了，以至于让人头晕目眩。

“我可以吗？”刘雨昕听见自己的声音有些颤抖。

但她没等到回答。不过是眨眼间，怀抱中的人像光一样散开了。

“薰薰！”

刘雨昕猛地睁开眼，谢可寅在叫她。

“薰薰，去我房间帮我拿一块新的毛巾好吗！”

那个旖旎梦境里的谢可寅和现在从浴室里探出半张脸的谢可寅仿佛重合在了一起，但梦总归是梦。谢可寅对谁都很好，但也就是对谁都很好。

或许在她心目中，自己和KIKI、陆柯燃、孔雪儿应当是一样的。

思及如此，刘雨昕略微有些沮丧：“好。毛巾放哪儿了？”

“衣柜里面挂着的，你拉开就能看见！”

刘雨昕“哦”了一声，轻车熟路进去她房间，拉开衣柜，最边上果然挂着条蓝色新毛巾。拿毛巾的间隙她的目光不小心扫到衣柜第二层放着的蓝色盒子上，里面整整齐齐码着样式简单的内衣和内裤，刘雨昕急忙转移视线，面红耳赤地关上了衣柜门。

五、

浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，刘雨昕捧着毛巾，轻轻敲门。

谢可寅光着脚走过来开门，露出半边赤裸的身体，湿漉漉的水珠不停从她发梢滴落，滑到肩膀和胸口，她就着满室的热气伸出手去接刘雨昕手里的毛巾，得寸进尺地吐了吐舌头：“刘老师，可不可以再帮我一个忙，帮我搓搓背可以吗？”

“啊？”刘雨昕愣了愣，很快反应过来：“好……好啊。”

谢可寅大大方方地拉开门，随后转身扶着墙背对着刘雨昕站好：“澡巾和浴盐在琉璃台上，轻一点啊，我怕疼。”

这也是梦吗？刘雨昕揉了揉眼睛。

谢可寅很瘦，但不是干瘦。每一寸骨骼、每一寸肌肤都长得刚刚好。水流顺着她后背的沟往下，一直滑进股沟，再沿着大腿缝、纤长的小腿流到地上。

刘雨昕想象了一下这双腿缠在腰上的感觉，心跳瞬间有些不受控制。

浴盐也是蓝色的，薄荷味，触手有些凉沁沁的，刘雨昕抓了点放在手心，然后温柔地涂在谢可寅的后背。

但那澡巾是磨砂表面，这玩意儿搓背，不疼才怪。刘雨昕寻思了一下，决定直接用手按摩揉搓，化开的浴盐再加上手的帮助，谢可寅不禁舒服地呻吟出声：“啊……好爽。刘老师你技术可以啊，早知道我就天天要你帮忙了。”

“……你还找谁帮过忙？”刘雨昕皱起眉头，手下使了点劲儿。

“当然是雪儿啊……不然还能喊谁？”

谢可寅悠哉悠哉地回头看她：“唉你要不要把衣服脱了，一会儿我也帮你按摩一下……相信我，我也会让你舒服的。”

“是吗……你会让我舒服吗？”刘雨昕低声问她，原本是按摩后背的手缓缓地往下挪到柔韧纤细的腰线上。

谢可寅没听清她说的什么：“什么？”

浴室里的温度越来越高，刘雨昕越过白色水汽，突然向前一步抱住了她。

兴许是刚才那个梦给予了无限勇气，刘雨昕轻轻地吻了吻谢可寅湿漉漉的脖颈，右手蜻蜓点水般滑到她的胸口，随后一把笼住了。

“唔……刘老师你干什么？这里不需要按摩……”谢可寅到抽一口凉气，胸部被人握住揉捏的感觉太奇怪了，她一时间有点惶恐，但前面是墙，后面是刘雨昕的怀抱，她已经退无可退，只好可怜兮兮地求饶：“刘老师，别玩了……”

“花气袭人知昼暖……”刘雨昕喃喃道：“你知道我这里多烫吗？”

谢可寅挣扎着转身面对她，背后抵着冰凉的墙体，冷得她打了个哆嗦。

没有等到回答，刘雨昕执拗地抓着她的右手去摸自己的心脏：“你摸这里，烫不烫？”

“你是不是……”谢可寅张了张口，最终还是没有说出“喜欢我”三个字，她也不知道该怎么办，只好上前抱住刘雨昕，用额头挨着她的额头温柔地磨蹭：“是很烫很热……你要降降温么？”

刘雨昕盯着她开开合合的嘴唇，声音沙哑：“怎么降？”

“这样啊……”

柔软、挺翘的嘴唇突然就压了上来，刘雨昕瞪大了眼睛，心里一阵狂喜，下一秒她更用力地吻回去，扑面而来的花香无孔不入，嘴唇也好，空气也好，全都甜蜜极了。

六、

“你……喜欢我吗？”被压在墙上进入的时候，谢可寅终是压抑着哭腔问出了这句话，她想，如果刘雨昕不喜欢自己，只是想一夜情，那就当是一夜情，过后忘记了就好了。

如果刘雨昕喜欢她，那她就……就怎么样呢？

“你说呢？”

刘雨昕吻着她眉心的痣，一边加入了第二根手指，里面很紧，湿漉漉的，就像她此刻的眼睛，里面蕴着一汪温柔热烈的湖水。

“我以为你……我以为你喜欢雪儿姐姐……”

体内手指的主人似乎有些生气，动作大了一些，谢可寅捂着嘴，害怕会叫出来。

“那你喜欢我么？”

刘雨昕惩罚式地叼住谢可寅胸前的一团软肉用牙齿轻轻厮磨，手下动作也不停，模仿着阳具的动作，用力抽插按压谢可寅体内那个敏感点。

“哈啊……喜……我喜欢……”

“喜欢我这样对你吗？”

她被欺负狠了，眼神迷离地往下望着刘雨昕趴在自己胸前、毛茸茸的头，双手想抓住什么，最后只抓到刘雨昕的背。

“不……太快了……”

但对方的动作却更凶了。

高潮来临时，谢可寅的小腹和大腿内侧不可抑制地抽搐，她睁大眼睛望着头顶橘黄色的浴霸，一阵酥酥麻麻的奇异感觉从神经散到全身，像是触电，那种快感稍纵即逝，很快就被下身的疼痛酸软取代。

谢可寅有些失神地叹了口气：“原来……原来做爱是这种感觉啊。”

刘雨昕把手指从她体内抽出来，带出湿漉漉亮晶晶的液体，里面掺杂着血丝——大抵是因为第一次的原因。

她的心立刻软成了棉花，极尽温柔地把谢可寅揉进怀里，吻对方的眉眼和头发。

“我会对你负责的。”刘雨昕捧着她的脸，很认真地发誓。

……现在，这个香气真正地属于我了。


End file.
